The Justice Force: Chapter 1, The Ultimate Initiation
The Formation of the Team Mount Justice. Once a famous hideout of heroes from across the globe. It served as the home to the original Justice League. Some would call it the mecca of greatness, only seconded by the Fortress of Solitude. However, as the Justice League began to deal with interplanetary and intergalactic threats, this small mountain building became nothing more than a shed when compared to the Watchtower. Regardless, this would be the perfect base for the new team. Hidden from the public. Yet with another technological weaponry to protect them from any future danger. Plus, the historical importance of this base might imbue the culture of justice within the heroes of tomorrow. Or so the green skinned martian, floating throughout the famous corridors wearing his signature outfit, hoped. Martian Manhunter. A being who graced these halls thousands of times before. And each inch brought back a million memories. Warmth. Smiles. The home of different species who dedicated their life to universal justice. The idea that he could pass onward these ideals and sensations brought a fond pulsing in his chest. But he also feared that this was for naught... No. Doubt would only fuel failure. He had to believe that this team would help solve his major problems. These weren't ordinary people. They possessed something in their hearts..something he saw when he interacted with each and everyone of them. This would surely work. Each invitee was given an order to report here in under an hour. The two who lived here prior to the crisis, he could hear them in the living quarters. Rather than engage, J'onnn wanted to analyze the situation completely. And such, he morphed through the walls to a secret room...an observatory of such. Music blasted from Iris's headphones. She knew today was the day that her life as Superman's successor would begin. Just, the fact that these once silent halls might be bustling with noise and people didn't help her excitement. She wasn't one for crowded areas. She hated shopping, which explained why almost all her clothes were ordered online. But her uncle said she had to get used to it. She tried to reach out to her uncle J'onn but to no avail. ''This is not the fucking time.'' Iris thought angrily. Not even because of the mysterious disappearance of the others, but because she ''needed'' support. Iris knew of Pantheon, just not enough to actually rely on him. "Guess it's time to get this show going." She sighed. Iris finished brushing her wet hair and slipped into her battle suit. An alluring outfit which revealed quite enough for one to double check their rearview mirror. This would surely help in covert operations where clothing might restrict her movement! she began towards the meeting room. Hoping that one of her thousand's pings might reach her uncle. In between these thoughts, she prayed that her new best friend would also show up. Maybe she might be able to keep the Rocket Queen from dying from nervousness. ---- A low rumble could be heard as [[Edgeshot|Kai Leng]] backed his old 1972 Ford pick-up truck into the storage shed he purchased in Happy Harbor, RI. It had taken him a couple of days to reach the small city from his residence in Montana by truck, but it was the only way he could get over here relatively undetected. The manhunter had given him the place's coordinates during the meeting, and Kai had gotten his old truck running that day. Kai got all of his gear out of the bed, all wrapped up in a large rucksack filled to the brim with various pieces of his arsenal, not to mention other things he had 'liberated' from his old employer before he went rogue. After that is was just a matter of locking the shed before tossing a year's worth of storage fees to the guy running the front desk in cash as he started walking to the given coordinates. The door opened for him as he reached the hidden entrance, his presence already being accounted for, not to mention the system recognized the ID card he had been given. While the automated scanner noted all the weapons he carried, it too was waved almost as if the system expected it. Now all that was left was to navigate this place, this unfamiliar place. "Guess now I get to see if I have what it takes to be a hero... God knows I don't want to be a villain again..." Iris looked over to the new arrival. A man quite older than her but a human, a fact which made her wonder more about the mysterious hero-in-training. She wanted to approach him but felt her nerves keeping her in place. What if she said something stupid? She quickly diverted attention, focusing on the device in her hand...which had died several minutes before. Still, she could pretend to text on it. ---- The dust kicked up as [[Hummingbird|Violet]] stopped her blitz of movement, dressed in a new costume. Unlike her basic hoodie with glasses, this time she had a skintight leather outfit, with it mainly being white and black. She had a belt, with a strangely designed 'V' in the middle, and two halves of a pole on each side of her waist. And of course, the signature flamboyant orange glasses were still there. Violet pulled out her phone, looking around the old factory landscape. "This is the Happy Harbor..." she murmured. Her eyes then settled on a large mountain, realizing that it was the actual destination Iris mentioned. Which made sense, after all it was a giant mountain, and the address she had been sent mentioned a mountain. She quickly ran up the side of the mountain, smiling as she got closer and closer. A reunion with Iris was just what she needed, someone she'd recognize amongst the people she'd probably meet today. The speedster halted in front of a large door, retracting from the ground having recognized the ID card that she had been given. As it opened, Violet rushed inside, the door closing behind her. She stopped suddenly, looking around. She noticed a man with with a lot of items around him, but more importantly she recognized Iris standing nearby. "Hey, Iris!" the girl called out. "It's me!" Iris's eyes widened. "Violet!" She screamed. Violet's voice filled Iris with such glee she dropped the device, revealing that the screen had been blank the entire time. She leapt over the couch, jumped over Kai, and tackled Violet. She lifted Violet up and spun her with a tight grip. One would think she was preparing to toss Violet across the room. Iris often forgot she wasn't human when overwhelmed. "You came!!!" Iris screamed. "Yes! Yes! Yes! I knew you would! Oh my god! Welcome to the hideout!" A weird name...she would have to talk to the others about renaming it. "I call top bunk!" Violet smiled until she was grabbed with ease, and spun around like a top. As she heard Iris' excitement, Violet's smile returned. "Yeah, I came!" she exclaimed as she kept being spun around in a circle. She managed to squirm out of the hold, holding onto Iris' hands the way she had when they had first met. "We're gonna be bunkmates? Awesome!" the girl squealed, happier than usual. She looked around the 'hideout' as Iris had called it. "This place is pretty spacious. How many others are going to be coming here?" "Uncle J'onnn said there's quite a few others. You're the second to arrive after..." She motioned to the strange man standing by himself. Obvious her facial expression was one of nervousness. She didn't want to insult the stranger, but she hesitated to introduce herself. "I'm super excited though. We might finally become real heroes!" Violet looked towards the man Iris had, tilting her head at him like he was some anomaly she wanted to dissect and figure out. "Real heroes, huh?" Violet said, facing Iris. "That'll be so cool! Do we get like, a superhero discount or something when we go out for food?" Kai had noticed the strange girl in a rather revealing outfit when they had entered the same room, though she quickly pretended to look at her phone. The lack of light coming from the screen informed him that the phone was off. Probably of the shy type, though that outfit brought that I to question to Kai's eyes. There was something else off about her that he couldn't quite place either. She however became more animated once her friend arrived. A speedster by the looks of it. Least her arrival was faster than he could keep up with. The two however seemed pretty animated, so at least there was some energy in the room. Kai made a small sigh before resolving to introduce himself to the youngsters, especially as they had been referring to him a few moments earlier. "My apologies for not introducing myself sooner, this is a big jump from where I live. My name is Kai, a pleasure to meet you both." He stated with a bow. Before Iris could respond to her friend, the new guy interrupted her with a weird introduction. One which made her jump behind Violet. "Name's Iris, but you can call me Rocket Queen." Literally no one called her Rocket Queen. But it was her biological father's favorite earth song and the name upon which he referred to her as. Even though he has tried to kill her numerous times and she wanted him dead, she hoped that taking the name Rocket Queen would ruin his favorite song. "N-nice to meet you." She nodded. Violet smiled in response to the strange man. "Nice to meet you too, Kai!" she exclaimed. "I'm Violet, and Iris just introduced herself, so yeah." She turned to face Iris. "Wait, how many more people are we expecting?" To think today he would be joining an official team. The first ever Red Lantern to work side by side with the Justice League. This must've been what Jackie Robinson felt. To think a year ago Ezekiel was nothing more than a college student trying to get his life together. Then several months ago he was flying through space by Green Lantern Hal Jordan's side. And now...well now he had access to the oldest hideout of the justice League. Ezekiel landed gently, his crimson cloak blowing behind him. His face was hidden by his hood and his body covered in a silver armor-like suit which felt more akin to cotton. Both constructs of the glowing crimson ring on his finger. Besides the burning anger coursing through his blood, he felt nervousness. Sorta like a calm sky above a raging ocean. "It's now or never." He grumbled. The entrance recognized the ID and he entered what appeared to be a giant lobby. Uproar, from training with Hal, immediately scanned the area. Absorbing the magnitude of the Justice League's hidden base. At the center stood several people...his new teammates? He nodded. Or appeared too behind the shadowy mass which covered the bandages wrapped around his face. Another construct. But it felt authentic. Soft. Allowing him to maneuver during his more covert missions. Rather than introduce himself, Uproar leaned against the wall. "I honestly-" Iris, before she could fully answer Violet, had been caught off guard by the new arrival. A mysterious man covered in what appeared to be silver armor and crimson cloth. She couldn't make out his face. Her interest overwhelmed her nervousness. "And you're?" "I'm new here." Uproar replied. "As you can tell...I am the Red Lantern Uproar. Or Red Lantern for short." His voice a deep mumble beneath the bandages. He felt his eyes wandering lower. Beneath the cloak and daggers was a dark skinned human whose face reddened. ''Wow...She's so pretty''. He felt his heart racing. Or more like the napalm-like blood rushing throughout his body. After all, he hadn't had a heart in quite sometime. ''A Red Lantern''. Iris read about them in several of J'onnn's files. A group of savages bent out on vengeance. Empowered by anger. They were cousins to the Green Lanterns...How could a Red Lantern, known for being enveloped in a constant rage join this team? Afraid to delve deeper she only smiled, grasping Violet's hand tighter. "N-nice to meet you. This is Violet!" She attempted to change the focus from herself. She could feel the blood rushing to her cheeks. "She's my bunkmate! M-maybe you and Kai can bunk together?" "I was not aware that we were using bunk beds, but I guess I can be flexible in that regards." He turned to repeat his greetings to the new man. "I am Kai, it's a pleasure to meet you Uproar, though I will say I have never met a red lantern in person before. I assume the color difference is more than just asthetic?" ---- Gliding down gracefully towards the entrance, Cassandra noticed a figure walk in from a birds-eye view. Despite her proximity to the Sanctuary, Cassandra couldn't help but second guess herself, especially after all'' "she"'' had went through in the past few years. After watching her entire squad be put down before her eyes, to say that the young woman was apprehensive of teamwork would be a tremendous understatement. Made worse with the consideration that since her reanimation, with every waking moment she was forced to relive such a haunting memory; the mere fact that she maintained her determination and sanity in itself was a testament to her mental fortitude. Subconsciously shifting her form into one in a characteristic of red and black Chinese-themed dress as she prepared to land on her feet, Cassandra stood in front of the entrance pensively. However, she had to admit, the Martian had a point. She could either choose to sit here and live a life of vigilantism, on her own, for the rest of her life, or, she could rise beyond herself and her past, and become a part of something greater. The Martian was counting on her to make the right decision. Her grandparents had always told her she was meant for something greater than just working as some government dog. Deep down, she'd already known the answer even before the question was asked. Sighing softly, Cassandra spoke to herself. "Well, here's to hoping that these people at least aren't boring." Looking at her hip to find a strapped-up beer bottle she "borrowed" from a nearby apartment, Cassandra downed it all before presenting her ID. "Ughh, still no buzz." Despite the disappointed tone, the young woman knew drinking alcohol was pointless, as it had no effect on her nowadays, but beer had just become more of a comfort beverage since then. Discarding of the bottle, Cassandra walked in nonchalantly as the door opened despite clearly interrupting a conversation. "Heyyo." Introducing herself to the group with a friendly wave, Cassandra instinctively scanned the room, taking note of every person. The couple, the hooded guy, and..a familiar face. Too familiar a face. Her voice would just as quickly trail off, before coming to a complete halt. Tilting her head curiously and directing her gaze to a certain formerly infamous brown-haired man in the room, Cassandra's tone immediately changed. "...That you Kai Leng? What's a person like you doing here? Most people in your position just disappear entirely...and I mean as in, not join a superhero team." For a woman of her occupation, at least in her "past life", the man's reputation preceded him, having walked into H.Q and gave enough information to be one of the biggest catches that year. To find him of all people, here of all places, needless to say, intrigued her. "If I were to say that I ever expected to be brought out of retirement to join a team dedicated to rescuing the League, I would be lying. The world must be in pretty bad shape to consider asking myself for help. I must say though, I honestly didn't expect to run into anyone here who was particularly familiar with me." Kai paused for a moment before continuing, "But where are my manners, I am indeed Kai Leng, and may I have your name Miss?" "Well, if it makes you feel any better, I didn't expect to be roped into this either. I guess if being presumed dead and crashing your own funeral counts, then I'm pretty damn retired myself." Pausing after beginning her reply to take a gander at the ex-assassin, Cassandra attempted to put a hand on the vibe he exuded. The others in the room were immediately clear. In the room, there were social auras of anger, nervousness, and liveliness respectively. Only one, however, appeared to be an aura that was actively mysterious. But then it became obvious; judging by his presence here, the only thing he could truly be, was repentant. Resuming in a softer, less hostile tone, "In any case, the name's Cassandra King, research and special agent for the FBI. Or at least I used to be.., and it's at this point I feel compelled to say, I'm not sure if you knowing of me would be a good or a bad thing." "Depends on your line of work. For a career like my own, people knowing you is a bad thing if it's by anything besides reputation. For one like yours, well as long as you don't make too many powerful enemies you should be fine. Though I don't think your former enemies can really add much danger in this line of work. But what do I know, I've never been a super hero per se." ---- Whatever he had left in his apartment, he bagged or boxed up. It wasn't much. A few game consoles, a television, a laptop, some clothes, and other items. "I guess this is it." Calling upon the power of the living lightning within him, [[Pantheon]] suited up into his hero gear. Putting the items in a larger, more solid container that he left outside, Pantheon lifted it and flew off at high speeds. It was easier to handle while flying despite being heavier due to his strength. As he flew, much went through Pantheon’s mind. He though of his mentor, , and of to a lesser extent, who had helped him understand some of his abilities. "We will get y'all back." As time went on, he arrived at the destination. Putting his container down, he looked at the ensemble of people. A Czarian, a Red Lantern, what looked to be a normal man, and a few others. While unsure of who all of them were, he walked up. "Hello, I am Panthe- Gabriel." He knew he should share his name, but it was strange to do, especially with so many people he doesn’t know. He did, however, at least recognize the Czarian. Violet looked around the various newcomers, a grin on her face. "SO MANY PEOPLE!" she exclaimed, practically jumping around in her shoes. She blitzed over to Uproar, looking him up and down. "Cool armour. Are those knives? Do you stab people with them? And if you're a Red Lantern, does that mean you're like...a Red Green Lantern?" Without waiting for a response, she shot towards Malady, looking at her outfit. "That's a big spear, where'd you get it from? Are you sure your dress thing is practical enough for combat?" She then shot towards the newest person, the person who had introduced himself as Gabriel. "Hi Gabriel, I'm Violet." she began, introducing herself to him as he had to the rest of them. "You must be really strong, being able to carry that container? How much can you lift? You can fly too? What's that like?" she said, the flurry of questions shooting out of her mouth rapidly. She ran back to Iris, her stupid grin still on her face. "This is gonna be fun." "Whoa whoa whoa, I get you're fast and all but ''slow down'' hun." Subconsciously playing with her hair, Cassandra watched as the young woman made a sudden dash towards the newest arrival in Gabriel, introducing herself as Violet before she could even finish her sentence. Giggling to herself quietly at her to-be-teammate's hyperactive nature, Cassandra just gave a quick response before she could be barraged by any further questions. "I got the original spear from my grandpa, and, for what this dress actually is, it's probably more than good enough." "Violet, mama relax." Iris joked while trying to chase after her friend. "We have forever to get to know each other-Gabriel!" She jumped to Pantheon with a high five, letting Violet go to her madness. The only other person with intimate ties yo the league, uncle J'onnn said that there was a surprise for Gabriel. This will indeed be so much fun! ''A green red lantern?'' Uproar could already feel the headache coming from the speedster. But deep inside he felt something different...a warmness. Still, Uproar was never one for teamwork and this damned ring made it harder for him to control those urges. People loved him and he had close friends...but even as a normal human he exhibited certain awkard behaviors. And so, Uproar chose to remain silent. Partly admiring the beauty that was Iris. Well until this weird dude showed up. ''They seem so close...so unfair''. But rather than argue, Uproar chose to play it cool. Sitting down on a chair silently. Gabriel eyes went wide from the conversation the speedster attempted. "Hi, uh, yeah I am pretty strong. Something, something Hercules. I can say, flying is great. It gives a feeling of freedom. Nice to meet you Violet." The man powered by the gods of the world returned the high five to Iris. "I remember the Captain mentioning you when he mentioned the team to me before... before he disappeared." Pantheon looked down for a moment, trying to hide his sadness for his missing mentor. He looked back up with a smile to hide his feelings. "How are you doing?" Iris patted Pantheon's shoulders, giving them a gentle rub for support. Her eyes feeling the pain he felt as she remembered the last day she spent with Superman. But they had to remain strong, for they're in charge of holding the light until the Justice League returns. "I'm doing great." Her voice trailed off. But with a deep breath, her usual smile returned. "Its our job to make sure that this thing works. And plus! We still have Uncle J'onnn!" She screamed excitedly. ---- A speedboat pulled up to the docks of the harbor, slowing as its captain began to dock it. [[Cain|Ryan]] sighed as he tossed his bags onto the dock and pocketed the keys to his boat. He stared at the beauty as it bobbed on the water, a 1998 Sea Ray Sundancer. It used to be his father's but now Lucille belonged to him. "I'll catch ya later." He waved to the boat as he turned, slinging his eight duffle bags over his back. His powers made them weight nothing but to any onlookers he seemed like he was insane. As he approached mount Justice he noticed a crowd gathered around it. They all looked so official, some even in hero gear. Ryan himself was decked out in a grey t-shirt under a red flannel, below that were blue jeans and checkered vans. His Long purple hair was currently in a bun under his gray beanie, making it look much shorter than it was."Hey what's up?" He shouted to the others, waving his hand as the four duffles on his right arm shook. "I'm Ryan." He introduced himself as he dashed to reach them. Uproar sickened by the familiarity between the two chose to move once more. His eyes, hidden by the crimson cloak locked onto Cain. He'd heard rumors of a man who matched this stranger's appearance. Too think they were recruiting villains. However those words reminded him of the other greens who feared that a Red would be too much of a wildcard. So he decided to hide his worries. After all, he couldn't feel anything different from this group. Still, the Red Lantern chose to examine everyone differently. Especially Marvel's protege and the golden boy of this ''team''. They hadn't seen his face yet or learned his actual name...Maybe one day he would open up to them. But for now, he needed to remain safe in case this team turned into a solo act. ---- Lavender and Alex had been at Mt. Justice for about a day, Lavender spending her time familiarizing herself with the place. She had gotten comfortable in her room, decorating her little space with all shades of violet imagery. Mostly flowers and butterflies. The entire color scheme of the room would most likely be what popped into one's head when they thought of "Star Sapphire". She didn't mind it though. She liked what she liked and didn't really care what others thought about it. Alex, on the other hand, hadn't entered his room once. At least not the room he had been assigned to. He had instead made a sort of nest or den out of the base's information hub. He had planted himself in front of the computer screens and had barely moved unless it was to eat or use the bathroom. However other people were set to arrive and he needed to socialize. Whether he wanted to or not. Which prompted Lavender dragging him from the room and locking him in the bathroom until he freshened up. He did so, begrudgingly and followed his mother down to mingle and socialize. They argued all the way towards their destination, Alex about how he didn't need to meet the others because he had read any and everything about who was expected to arrive from their files and other sources, Lavender about how reading about people isn't a good substitute for actually meeting someone face to face. Half their argument was in English, the other half was in Japanese, and it continued all the way until they made their way to the others. Lavender pushed Alex off so that he wouldn't try to stick next to her and avoid actually talking to people. Little did she know that Alex had snuck in his phone and was about to find a nice dark corner to seclude himself. ---- A hooded Diablo had arrived walking down the long hallways occupying Mount Justice, he wondered what Batman saw in him, why he was chosen, and if he was anything more than a hoodrat from Harlem. Diablo knows he has a lot to live up to analyzing the walls and the legacies left for him to fulfill. He hears noise coming from a distant room it is seemingly the rest of the team had arrived before him. He thought of the new people he would soon meet. " If the streets of Harlem have taught me anything its to trust no one". He proceeded to approach the room butting his walls up he took a breath and stepped inside Upon arriving in the room he took a good look at the people inside. "well this is kinda underwhelming, I expected all kinds of cool people, but instead this all kind of look underwhelming and weird". diablo continued whispering to himself as he surveyed the room he wondered why Batman wanted him to trust these people and work with them why exactly was he needed for what he thought was a band of rejects. "Well, I guess I should introduce myself. Yo, My name is Diablo or that what you will be calling me, so who are the rest of ya'll, hows it goin." A Forced Inheritance She always hated press conferences. Spending her entire life watching her father do this, making it look so easy..She couldn't help but envy his natural born charisma. Or perhaps it was the fact that he had a penis that attributed to the success of his conferences. Yeah of course. People would blindly follow that bumbling idiot for he radiated the toxic masculinity that humans evolved to worship. But she was his child after all. The massive glass doors to new Lex Corp branch of Seattle opened. Revealing a team of black suits surrounding the famous new CEO. Larissa Luthor. From the second she stepped to the podium, the young heiress was bombarded with questions. But her smile, those beautiful pearls in her mouth was enough to resist the nerves. Finally the crowd hushed. Allowing her to speak. "Good Morning America" She began. Her soft voice resonating throughout the microphone.. "Over the past few weeks, there have been thousands upon thousands of questions regarding the recent crisis. We've received everything from the occurrence of the shadow monsters to the disappearance of the Justice League. Even the apparent kidnapping of my own father." Her voice cracked. "But I am here to say, that we at Lex Corp are working endlessly to support those who've stepped up to the plate in the league's absence. We are also investigating the strange invasion which caused this chaos." "Larissa! Larissa!" Several reporters yelled. The young Luthor pointed to an older woman. "What do you think of the suspicions that your father, Lex Luthor, is in cahoots of whatever attacked earth?" "While I am not one to rule out possibilities, I am afraid that the chances of that are slim. Seeing as my father suffered a fate most cruel. Also, his love of this great country would never allow him to place the safety in the hands of some creature of darkness. As I am still grieving, I ask that all questions pertaining my father be dismissed." "What about your supposed affair with Prime Minister Tanaka?!" Another reporter exploded. "A relationship built on trust and a desire for peace. My time spent with Prime Minister Tanaka is time spent on assuring that the American and Japanese treaty remains strong. The tabloids have spread rumors of a secret relationship. However, those images of were public meetings where we spoke about a new program which would stop pollution into the pacific ocean. For we share one ocean, they are our direct neighbors." "Ms Luthor! Ms Luthor! What of rumors of a top secret weapon facility in the center of the pacific?!" Larissa smiled. "Rumors. Rumors and more rumors." She took a sip of water and addressed the crowd once more. "I am thankful for all of the trust this city as placed into Lex Corp. I am pleased to announce the opening of a new branch in Seattle, Washington. Where we hope to lead the country in advance medical research as well as the introduction of genealogy in agricultural development. For further questions, here is our RP representative, Mr. Burns." Larissa stepped down, letting her senior PR rep take her place. And with several more minutes of glistening smiles, returned to the glass building behind her. Later that night "During the attack several weeks ago, the Justice League vanished from the entire sector. However, there were those unaccounted for during the attack." "What do you mean Ms. Larissa?" A woman in a white lab coat asked. To which, Larissa snapped her fingers. The darkened room lit up around her, revealing a lab straight from every engineers fantasy. Before her, three screens illuminated. Revealing a warehouse...or what was once a warehouse. At the center of the debris, surrounded by corpses and scrap metal, a purple haired man sat alone. "When we opened the Seattle branch, my father did so under the idea that he could eventually awaken the metagene within humanity. A strand of DNA which lies dormant in us all. In order to do so, we required several test subjects who've managed to naturally awaken this genetic inheritance. Leading us to this man in purple. A petty criminal, his record isn't all that impressive." She tapped the side of her cheek. "However, we were hoping to capture him after his next arrest. You know, to run some test on him." With a twist of her wrist, the screen fast forwarded. Revealing a green figure descending upon the seemingly hurt metahuman. "There. Martian Manhunter." Larissa smirked. "To think that we thought the Justice League had been obliterated. But it makes sense that some of the more alien members were away during the attack. Still, I doubt he's given up on finding his comrades." "So we're planning to expose him?" "Expose? No no no!" She smirked. "He's hiding. Without knowledge of what occurred, he's probably in the reconnaissance stage. Gathering as much infomration as possible. Martian Manhunter is no Superman. He's not one to barge into a situation without several libraries worth of knowledge. "Still, with the world ignorant to his survival, we have the perfect chance to capture the Martian. His disappearance will be blamed on whatever the hell attacked Earth during that crisis. And we'll have access to prime Martian DNA. I've always wondered what would happen if we used it alongside the Metagene." Larissa lead her assistant to a different room. One filled with machinery and a giant silver cylinder attached to the wall. At the center of the room was an alien device. To think this ''thing'' was hand wrapped and zeta-beamed directly to her doorstep. An egg shape metallic weapon, comprised of a tech so foreign and futuristic, she hadn't a clue of where to begin the examination. "Bet you he would've figured it out." She spat venomously. Still, Larissa understood one thing. This was a weapon of considerable power. "Take this to the coordinates. Just off the coast of Seattle, Washington. I have sent the instructions. " "Aren't you worried it might destroy our new branch?" Her assistant asked. "Have you ''seen'' the insurance policy?! I'll have enough money to build an even larger laboratory." The First Mission: Trouble in Seattle Mission Briefing Martian Manhunter watched the new team mingle with one another. As he expected, his niece seemed to get along with several people. And as he hoped, the ones from the troubled past warmed up to the idea. Good. Good indeed. He stepped out from the hidden room and entered the main meeting area in his classic costume. His stature tall enough to shadow those before him, he stopped at the top of the center. Once everyone was silent, he began. "Good afternoon everyone, I thank you all for coming and welcome you to Mount Justice, the first hideout of the Justice League and your new home." His deep voice resonated outwardly. "Today begins your new life as an extension of the league, the Justice Force. A team which serves the purpose of upholding the glorious virtues of this planet in the leagues absence. While some of us have no ties to the league while others have more personal relationships, the entire world has suffered since the mysterious crisis. As suspected of Earthlings, there have been hundreds upon hundreds of those who've attempted to fight the criminal underworld. However, this emergence of heroics and criminal activity has created an in balance. Whereas the Justice League stood as the utmost standard of heroism, their absence has left a massive gap. A hole that those those without the proper foundation to uphold the standard are attempting to fill. I hope to guide you all to stand in for the league, and assist myself in locating my fellow comrades." Martian Manhunter smiled. "For now, we begin today anew as the newly created Justice Force. While I wanted to go over teamwork and enact a more controlled learning environment, I've also come to understand that the best experience is real world experience. And such, I present to you the Justice Force's first mission." He clicked a remote. Before him, several holographic computers appeared. Each screen had a different statistic. Colorful graphs and massive numbers depicting information pertaining to damage, likelihood and numerous chances of success. With the center portraying a young woman surrounded by buildings with shattered glass and evacuating citizens. “This is Lisa Bonnet live in Seattle, Washington, bringing to you news regarding the ongoing crisis! There have been a strange series of earthquakes focused upon the coast. Earthquakes have ravaged the city with civilians being evacuated immediately. Heroes have gathered to help with the efforts and search for the source of this attack.” “The heroes in Seattle Washington are searching throughout the city for the perpetrator," Martian Manhunter interrupted. "But our satellites have registered a dangerous amount of tectonic activity several miles underground beneath the ocean." It was a good thing that the Watchtower's computer were connected still to Mount Justice. Or else the new team would have been just as lost as the others attempting to save the day. "The reverberations have been too coordinated to be a coincidence. Your first mission will be to investigate and apprehend whoever is behind this. However, we must act with the utmost precaution. Treat these missions as covert operations.” We know nothing of what happened to the Justice League. Revealing yourselves would only worsen the situation. A, the Justice Force becomes just another amateur team alongside the hundreds of others fighting to replace the league. Or B, whoever took out the league will target you in fear of losing their position. The best advantage is letting the enemy think they have the lead. Force them to let their guard down and strike. And such, these missions are to be carried covertly. When not dealing with a mission, you are all too return here and train.” Martian Manhunter smiled. "Gather at the hanger. I have provided a means of transportation, a jet which will reach the other end of the country in no time. Fitted completely with martian technology allowing for active camouflage and stealth. Pantheon, as a former intern of the Justice League, you will lead this team. Auger, as the only person whose telepathy is comparable to a martian, you'll be in charge of piloting and controlling the ship. I trust you'll get the hang of it rather quickly." "Good luck team." Bombs Over Seattle=